


Fourteen days

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [31]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Reminiscing, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: Pat is finally home from the IPL, and has to quarantine for fourteen days upon arrival into Australia... but nobody specified that had to be done in Sydney.Or, Pat and Mitch reunite after too long across the world from each other.
Relationships: Pat Cummins/Mitch Marsh
Series: Cricverse [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Fourteen days

**Author's Note:**

> Perth, November 2020

When the quarantine bus dropped Pat at Mitch’s place, Pat was thrumming with adrenaline, despite the long flight and even longer IPL season.

A security guard asked Pat to sign a form to agree to be tracked via phone GPS for his quarantine period, and then he was able to step out of the bus.

He could smell the ocean on the breeze as he raised his fist to knock on the door-

But Mitch opened it, before Pat could even touch his knuckles to the door.

“Saw you coming,” Mitch grinned, pecking Pat’s lips before helping him haul his stacks of bags inside.

When the door was shut behind them, Mitch pulled Pat in for a proper kiss.

“Missed you so much,” Pat mumbled against Mitch’s lips.

Mitch held him for several long moments, not willing to let him go again.

They eventually separated for air, and Pat studied Mitch’s face, not believing they were finally back together.

“How was the flight?” Mitch asked, taking Pat’s hand and leading him towards the open plan kitchen/living area.

Pat shrugged. “Not bad. Tried to sleep, but I couldn’t cause I was so excited to see you,” he admitted.

Mitch melted. “I’ve been so excited all day,” he agreed. “Are you starving? I made some extra smoothie after lunch just in case.”

Pat was touched. “I’d love some, thanks baby,” he replied, sitting at the kitchen bench. “Haven’t eaten any proper food since breakfast, before the flight,” he admitted. “Thought I packed too many snacks, but ended up wishing I had more.”

Mitch pouted, upset Pat had been hungry for so long. He got the smoothie out of the fridge, pouring it into Pat’s favourite glass, finding him his metal straw in the cupboard.

“I sterilised this yesterday 'cause I didn’t trust it,” Mitch admitted, gesturing to the straw.

Pat laughed, touched by the effort. “Thanks, Mitchy. I wouldn’t’ve trusted your cupboards after the UK tour, either,” he agreed.

They chatted while Pat drank his smoothie, and Pat said it was enough to tide him over until they had an early dinner in about an hour.

After that, they decided to watch a bit of TV. Mitch sat down sideways on the couch, and pulled Pat to lay down against him. He buried his nose in the crook of Pat’s neck from behind, pressing a peck into his skin.

Pat grinned, leaning into the touch. He turned his head sideways so that he could catch Mitch’s lips in another kiss.

Mitch put on one of the shows they had been watching together, and they watched it as they cuddled, just enjoying each other’s company.

Pat spoke again, after a little while. “Are you sure you don’t mind doing another two weeks of quarantine?”

Mitch just shrugged. “You’re finally here, baby. I missed you so much that I’d be willing to do two weeks with you anywhere. We’re lucky to be home,” he reasoned.

Pat melted, at that, but there was more on his mind. “But that means you can’t go to the beach or see your family,” he worried.

Mitch reached for Pat’s hand, tracing his fingertips over Pat’s wedding ring. “I’ve been able to do that since I got out of my own quarantine,” he reminded. “I haven’t been able to see you. They all get it,” Mitch assured. “Plus, there was no way in hell I was gonna make you quarantine alone for two weeks."

Pat frowned slightly. “But you had to,” he said gently. “Was it awful?”

Mitch shrugged, but the way he hugged Pat a bit more tightly said it all. “You’re here now, Patty. That’s all that matters,” he mumbled, kissing Pat’s neck.

*

Pat was exhausted, that night, so Mitch put together a fuss free dinner and they headed to bed early. Pat wanted a shower before bed, so Mitch joined him, washing Pat’s hair for him while Pat tried desperately to stay awake.

When they finally got to bed - Pat in one of Mitch’s t-shirts - Pat’s eyes drifted shut as his head rested on Mitch’s chest.

Mitch lovingly stroked his fingers through Pat’s hair. “I’m so happy you’re home, darling,” Mitch murmured.

“But we missed finals,” Pat mumbled.

“But you gave it your best,” Mitch reminded, dropping a kiss into Pat’s hair. “And now you get a bit of time to rest before the matches against India.”

Pat nodded to acknowledge Mitch’s words, but he was too tired to respond, eyes falling shut at the soothing feeling of Mitch’s fingers in his hair, and Mitch’s heartbeat under his ear.

Mitch didn’t shift, even when Pat was asleep. He drifted off to sleep more easily than he had since he’d returned to Perth, because Pat was back in his arms, and everything felt right again.

*

Pat woke Mitch up with a soft kiss and a coffee, and Mitch couldn’t believe his luck. It hadn’t been a dream - Pat was really here.

“One more,” Mitch mumbled, a hand on Pat’s jaw to guide his face down for another kiss.

Pat grinned, running a hand back through Mitch’s hair before he arranged his pillow and sat beside Mitch in bed to enjoy their coffees.

“I can’t believe we have two weeks, just to be together,” Pat smiled. “What do you want to do first?”

“You,” Mitch quipped, a sheepish smile on his face at his awful joke.

Pat chuckled, rolling his eyes at the humour. “If you’re lucky,” he teased.

“I’m feeling lucky,” Mitch declared, sipping his coffee and giving Pat a cheeky look.

Pat couldn’t fight his grin, shaking his head fondly. “You’re terrible, Mitchy.”

Mitch shrugged. “I’ve missed you, bub.”

“The ridiculous amount of phone sex wasn’t enough for you?” Pat teased, bumping Mitch’s shoulder playfully.

Mitch blushed, ducking his head. “It’s different when you’re here.”

Pat put his coffee on the bedside table, coaxing Mitch’s mug out of his hands to do the same with that.

“Fine, you’ve convinced me,” Pat teased, crawling across the bed to catch Mitch’s lips in a coffee-flavoured kiss.

“Wait, now?” Mitch asked, raising his eyebrows, though his hand was already laced in the back of Pat’s hair out of habit.

“Now,” Pat agreed.

*

Their coffees went cold as they ended up pretty much spending the day in bed, only leaving to eat and shower.

At one point, mid afternoon, they woke up from a light doze.

“Forgot how good you feel, bub,” Mitch murmured, kissing Pat’s temple.

Pat blushed, burying his head in Mitch’s chest. “I’d say the same, but my quads are still burning,” he admitted with a soft chuckle.

Mitch grinned at him. “We’re out of practice,” he teased.

Mitch tilted Pat’s head with a hand under his chin, kissing him deeply. It started out hot and slow, but it wasn’t long before Pat gasped softly into Mitch’s mouth, waking their bodies up once more.

After another deep kiss, Pat rolled his hips against Mitch’s.

“Patty,” Mitch murmured. “Are you too sore? We’ve been at it all day,” he reminded.

Pat chuckled at the thought. “Hey, not _all_ day. We stopped for breakfast,” he deadpanned.

“And lunch,” Mitch completed, grinning. “Do you want more?”

Pat didn’t respond. Instead, he rolled on top of Mitch, knees framing Mitch’s hips.

Mitch’s breath caught in his throat.

*

At the end of that night, they had finally decided they were finished. Pat had never seen Mitch look so worn out, yet elated, in their whole relationship.

Mitch’s eyes were closed, but he held Pat close, a hand in Pat’s hair as usual.

“We haven’t had a day like that in years,” Mitch realised.

Pat chuckled. “When would we have had the time or energy?”

“True,” Mitch agreed. “Right now, time’s our friend.”

Pat smiled, turning to press a kiss into the bare skin of Mitch’s chest. A smattering of bruises was beginning to bloom there - Pat’s artwork from throughout the day.

“Do these hurt?” Pat asked, running his fingertips across all of them.

Mitch shook his head. “How about your hips?”

Pat shifted around to check out his hips - light fingertip-shaped bruises were there from their first session that morning.

“To be honest, I got into a mood when the last of the bruises faded after you left the UAE,” Pat admitted. “I felt like you were really gone, after that.”

Mitch melted, pulling Pat back down to settle against him once more. “We’re back together, now,” Mitch reminded. “No more bad thoughts.”

*

Considering they spent their first full day of the quarantine period in bed together, the boys were both keen to get in a workout in Mitch’s home gym the following day.

Mitch was still doing rehab for his ankle, so he focused on upper body, while Pat wanted to do full body. They discussed their workout plans as they got changed that morning.

“Thought you did enough full body work yesterday,” Mitch teased, giving Pat’s bum a quick squeeze as he walked past.

Pat swatted his hand away playfully. “Not my fault my husband is insatiable.”

Mitch gave him a sheepish grin as he pulled on a singlet. “You’d been away for a while. I missed you. Is it a crime to miss my husband?”

Pat rolled his eyes fondly, reaching for a dry fit t-shirt in their wardrobe.

When they were dressed, they headed to the kitchen. Mitch mixed water with some pre-workout that Stoin had recently recommended.

“Want some?” Mitch held the shaker out to Pat.

Pat took a sip, but screwed up his nose at the texture.

“Too gritty,” Pat declared.

Mitch nodded. “Plant based,” he rolled his eyes. “Makes the protein grittier.”

Pat was only half listening, filling water bottles for both of them, adding some ice cubes.

“But Marcus swears by it,” Mitch mused, screwing up his nose as he drained the rest of the shaker bottle.

Pat chuckled, putting both bottles down on the corner of the kitchen bench. “He also swears by apple cider vinegar in the morning,” Pat reminded.

Mitch put the shaker in the sink and rinsed it. “Maybe we should try that?”

Pat gave Mitch a look. “It’s terrible for your teeth,” he pointed out. “Plus, it’d give you heartburn.”

“Oh,” Mitch frowned. “Come on. Workout time.”

*

Mitch’s music was playing through the speakers as they worked out, and Pat commented about ten minutes in, as he was finishing his warmup run.

“What is this?” Pat grimaced, looking over at Mitch.

Mitch shrugged. “Deep house,” he replied.

Pat blinked, trying not to screw up his nose. “Okay, darling,” he sighed, stepping off the treadmill. Pat’s phone buzzed with a few texts from Tim, and in lieu of a reply, he just sent a photo of Mitch on his back, bench pressing.

Tim texted back immediately… a series of middle finger emojis, followed by, “We aren’t all lucky enough to have houses and husbands in Perth Patrick x”

Pat chuckled, putting his phone with Mitch’s on the counter before getting started on his weight work.

About twenty minutes later, Pat was sweating like crazy. He pulled up the bottom of his t-shirt to wipe his face with, appreciating the hungry look Mitch gave him across the garage.

“Take it off,” Mitch requested with a grin.

“I’m not a stripper, Mitchell,” Pat teased, toying with the hem of his t-shirt to contradict his words.

Mitch put his barbell down, deciding to take matters into his own hands. He walked over to Pat and wrapped him up in a hug from behind, making Pat laugh.

“Mitchy, no, I’m all sweaty,” he protested.

Mitch slid his fingertips under the hem of Pat’s t-shirt, mouthing at the back of Pat’s neck. “That’s the point,” he grinned.

Pat turned to face Mitch, and lifted his arms so Mitch could lift the t-shirt off.

“Don’t distract me, bub. We skipped a workout yesterday,” Pat pointed out.

Mitch scoffed lightly. “We were exerting ourselves all day,” he reminded.

Pat chuckled, cheeks heating up at the memory.

Mitch whistled playfully when he took in Pat’s shirtless state - though Pat wasn’t sure whether that was because of his body, or the collection of hickeys and bruises adorning it.

Mitch’s eyes darkened as he took it all in. “Bed?”

Pat bit his lip to stay focused. “After our workout. Come on, we’ve got to get something done today.”

*

One night towards the middle of their quarantine period, Mitch poured them both a whiskey while Pat set up his computer so they could look at some wedding photos through the TV.

Mitch snuggled in beside Pat on the couch, handing him his drink.

“Got it working?” Mitch asked gently.

Pat nodded, smiling.

The first picture in the album was the one they had in a big frame in their bedrooms in both Sydney and Perth - a close up of their first kiss as husbands. They were both so familiar with it, that Pat skipped it straight away.

“Aw, didn’t you want to look at that one?” Mitch pouted.

Pat kissed the pout off of his face. “Bub, we look at it every time we’re in bed,” he reminded. “Let’s look at some we don’t get to see as often.”

He had the photos on shuffle, so the next one that came up was one of Tim and Steve - the photographer had obviously captured a few candid pictures of the guests. Steve was reaching up to adjust Tim’s hair, while Tim pulled Steve in by his belt loops, possibly about to kiss him. It was so casually intimate, and Pat couldn’t help but grin.

“Have we sent them this?” Mitch asked, sipping his whiskey.

Pat nodded. “Kara sorted all the photos and sent them to everyone while we went on our little trip to the Blue Mountains, remember?”

“Oh, yeah,” Mitch realised, grateful. “It’s all a bit of an excited blur in my memory,” he admitted.

Pat chuckled, pecking Mitch’s temple.

The next image was of Shaun fixing Mitch’s tie before the ceremony, while Mitch was half turned away, laughing with Johnno, who had a beer in his hand.

“God, I don’t remember this one,” Mitch admitted. “I was shitting myself.”

“Why?” Pat asked, turning to face Mitch with surprise. “Did you genuinely think I’d say no?!”

Mitch shrugged, grimacing. “I don’t know. I still can’t believe you married me,” he admitted.

Pat screwed up his nose, shaking his head. “You’re it, Mitchy. Don’t be silly. My first and only love,” he insisted.

Mitch melted, pulling Pat closer on the couch, careful not to spill either of their drinks.

“You mean it?” Mitch asked.

“Of course,” Pat replied. “When we were kids on our first tour, I thought you were the most perfect person in the world. And I still do,” Pat admitted, pressing a soft kiss to Mitch’s temple. “On our wedding day, there was no question. Happiest day of my life.”

Mitch grinned, kissing Pat’s neck.

“Don’t forget, I did ask _you_ to marry _me_ ,” Pat reminded, grinning as he changed to the next photo.

Mitch couldn’t stop smiling, reaching for Pat’s spare hand and interlacing their fingers.

The next picture was of Pat, waiting for Mitch at the end of the aisle, with Josh and Starcy. Starcy had obviously said something funny, because Pat and Josh were laughing.

“You look like a model,” Mitch murmured, lifting their joint hands to his lips and pressing a kiss to Pat’s knuckles. “MJ Bale should pay you to use that photo to promote the suit,” he teased.

Pat rolled his eyes fondly, but a pleased blush coloured his cheekbones.

The next photo was of both of them at the altar - Mitch was leaning into kiss Pat, earlier than he was meant to, in the ceremony, and Pat had a gentle hand against his chest to stop him, smiling softly.

“Oh god, how many times did I accidentally try to kiss you before I was meant to?” Mitch buried his head in the crook of Pat’s shoulder.

“A couple,” Pat chuckled, dropping a kiss into Mitch’s hair. “But it was very cute,” he assured.

Mitch chuckled, bringing his face out of hiding only so he could sip his whiskey.

“This is one of my favourite pictures,” Pat said, as he clicked onto the next one. It was a picture taken after the wedding - not an official picture from the photographer, but instead, taken on a phone. They were out the front of the wedding venue, and Mel had taken a sneaky picture of Pat and Mitch sharing a moment alone. One of Mitch’s hands was on Pat’s cheek, and the other was holding Pat’s left hand, Pat’s wedding ring between Mitch’s fingers. Both of them were exuding joy, and Mitch’s soft smile was wide in marvel.

“I remember that moment so clearly,” Mitch murmured, lifting Pat’s left hand to his lips to kiss his ring. “We’d been staring at the rings all night, but I think that was the moment it actually felt real to me,” Mitch admitted. “Like holy shit, you were my husband.”

Pat melted, touched. “We should print this one,” he suggested.

“But my tie is way loose, and half my shirt buttons are undone,” Mitch cringed.

“It adds to the charm,” Pat smiled softly. “It’s endearing. Let’s give a copy to our parents. They’ll love it,” he assured.

*

They decided to try a puzzle, a couple of nights later. Pat remembered with a pang that they had never done a puzzle together before this year - the lockdown period had been their first time.

In the months since then, though, Pat had managed to forget Mitch’s _interesting_ method of putting them together.

It was 1500 pieces, which Pat knew wasn’t going to end well.

“We had trouble with 1000 last time,” Pat reminded.

Mitch shrugged, continuing to turn over the pieces that had flipped as they had emptied the contents of the puzzle box onto the dining table.

“We can do it,” Mitch assured.

That optimism didn’t last long.

Pat spent five minutes trying to sort all of the edges from the middle pieces, before he looked at what Mitch was doing.

He had started putting together a random selection of green pieces.

Pat looked at him incredulously. “Mitchell, what the fuck?”

Mitch looked up at him across the table, eyes wide. “What is it?”

Pat looked questioningly at the collection of green pieces in front of his husband. “What’s your strategy?”

“Make this,” Mitch declared, pointing to a green section on the puzzle box… which was a totally different shade of green to the pieces in front of him.

Pat sighed. Puzzles were not relaxing.

*

One day was particularly beautiful - temperature in the high twenties, which was quite mild for Perth, but clear and sunny - and Pat felt extra bad about being the reason Mitch couldn’t go to the beach.

In the few moments after Pat woke up, before he remembered they were in quarantine, he thought that it would be a lovely morning for a run. And then he remembered two things - one, they couldn’t leave the house, and two, Mitch’s ankle was still bad.

He sighed, running a hand back through his hair.

Mitch stirred at the noise, shifting to put an arm around Pat’s middle, snuggling his face into Pat’s neck.

Pat held Mitch’s arm, lightly scratching at the skin.

“Morning, beautiful,” Mitch mumbled, voice raspy with sleep.

Pat would never get over how sexy Mitch’s morning voice was.

“Morning,” Pat replied, lifting Mitch’s left hand to his lips, kissing his wedding band.

Mitch smiled softly, blinking his eyes open a fraction. “You’re pretty.”

Pat blushed, smiling softly. “That’s you, Mitchy,” he returned.

Mitch shook his head, pulling Pat closer, so that Pat’s body was pressed against Mitch’s front.

“What do you want to do today?” Mitch asked, voice still husky.

“You,” Pat teased, wriggling a bit to tease him.

Mitch let out a low hum of approval. “Done deal. After that?”

Pat sighed, mind returning to what he had thought about as soon as he’d woken up. “Would’ve been a perfect day to head to the beach,” Pat mumbled. “Sorry I’m keeping you home, bub.”

Pat felt Mitch frown against his neck.

“Patty, we’re together. That’s all that matters to me, ever,” Mitch reminded gently. “We could always have a swim here? Make our own fun,” he suggested.

Pat turned to look at Mitch over his shoulder, but Mitch was too close, so Pat could only see his sleep-mussed hair.

“I’d love that,” Pat agreed, trying not to melt as Mitch placed soft kisses along the back of his neck, making him shiver.

“But first,” Mitch murmured, “I believe there was something else on our to do list.”

*

After a late breakfast, the boys put on some board shorts.

As they got dressed, Mitch couldn’t help but whistle playfully at the sight of Pat’s chest, adorned with a bunch of bruises - the new ones mixing in with the older ones to create a colourful pattern.

“You look like a leopard,” Mitch chuckled, wrapping his arms around Pat’s slim waist, pressing a peck to his lips.

Pat blushed, kissing Mitch back. “You aren’t far off, either,” he noted, looking down at Mitch’s chest, similarly dotted with bruises.

“Hey, we don’t normally get all this time to ourselves. There was no way in hell I was gonna leave your skin bare, especially with no consequences,” Mitch chuckled.

Pat hummed thoughtfully. “When all my bruises faded after you left the IPL, I looked in the mirror and something felt off, until I realised why,” he admitted.

Mitch pouted, kissing him again. “No more bare skin,” he vowed, squeezing Pat’s hip. “Come on, bub, the pool’s waiting.”

They headed out to the backyard, out to the tiled pool area.

Pat tested the temperature with his foot - Mitch’s pool was heated just enough to take the chill off, and with the Perth sun beaming down on them, the water was beautifully refreshing.

“We’ve forgotten sunscreen,” Mitch realised, heading back inside to get some.

He returned quickly, insisting on covering Pat’s body with it himself.

“This reminds me of the day of our first kiss,” Pat mused, enjoying Mitch’s hands all over him, especially since his senses were still heightened from their morning activities.

Mitch chuckled, kissing the point of Pat’s shoulder before he covered it with sunscreen. “You say that every time we put on sunscreen, darling.”

Pat huffed a soft laugh. “Forgive me for remembering one of the highlights of my life,” he teased.

Mitch laughed, handing Pat the bottle. Pat covered Mitch’s skin, taking extra care with the areas where Mitch tended to burn.

“It still makes me laugh that our first kiss was in the middle of a hotel pool. Randoms could’ve been watching from their windows,” Mitch mused.

Pat laughed, satisfied Mitch wasn’t going to burn. “Lucky them,” Pat deadpanned.

As they had on that day, more than nine years ago, they lazed on a sun lounge to give the sunscreen a chance to soak into their skin. This time, though, Pat’s heart wasn’t racing crazily as he snuggled up to Mitch - he felt more calm and content than ever, enjoying the sun with his husband.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Pat teased, tickling Mitch’s ribs.

“No promises,” Mitch chuckled. “You’re comfy. And you smell good.”

Pat melted, leaning up to kiss Mitch lazily.

As it turned out, Pat was the one to fall lightly asleep, this time. When he opened his eyes again, he was boiling, and Mitch was playing with his hair pleasantly.

“Morning, sleepy,” Mitch teased.

Pat blinked. “How long has it been?”

“Only like, twenty minutes,” Mitch replied. “Ready to swim?”

“Hell yes,” Pat agreed.

Mitch stood up and held a hand out to help Pat up, who had to blink away black spots in his eyes as he did. Mitch noticed, of course.

“You're already dehydrated,” Mitch worried. “I brought out water,” he said, heading up to the verandah to grab their big water bottles, returning shortly after, pressing one into Pat’s hands.

Pat shook his head fondly, drinking water until Mitch’s worried expression disappeared.

They finally got into the pool after that - Mitch did a few laps while Pat ~~watched him~~ relaxed on the steps.

“How does your ankle feel?” Pat asked, when Mitch had a rest, beside him on the stairs.

Mitch shrugged. “I can feel it,” he admitted. “But not as much as when I walk.”

Pat nodded, but then his face fell. “Does this mean we can’t race?”

“Hell no,” Mitch grinned, bumping Pat’s shoulder. “Just give me a half-second head start.”

“Deal,” Pat agreed.

Mitch counted down from three, but as usual, it was not fair play. Pat set off at the same time as Mitch, giggling, and they tried to shove each other backwards as they went. Mitch ended up winning, by a fraction of a second, despite Pat’s best attempt to pull him backwards by his good ankle.

They were both giggling like mad, trying to catch their breath at the deep end - which wasn’t that deep, to them.

“You cheated,” Mitch protested, poking his tongue out.

“No, you cheated!” Pat declared. “I won, fair and square.”

“Baby, I touched the edge first,” Mitch pointed out.

Pat shook his head. “Nope, I remember winning,” he lied, grinning sheepishly.

Mitch chuckled, wrapping his arms around Pat’s waist under the water, pulling him closer, giving him a kiss. “Whatever you say, Patty.”

*

On the last afternoon of their quarantine, Pat was on the verandah reading a book while Mitch made a few calls to the family.

When Mitch came out and brought him a little fruity cocktail that he’d made, Pat melted.

“Thanks, baby, what’s this for?” Pat asked.

“To celebrate you getting through your fourteen days of quarantine,” Mitch smiled softly. He had one for himself, too, so he took a sip, sitting beside Pat.

Pat bookmarked his page, placing the book on the outdoor table in front of him.

“Didn’t feel like we had to _get through_ ,” Pat mused. “It’s been heaven being with you. Especially after so long apart.”

Mitch smiled softly. “I agree. I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

Pat melted. “Really? Even now that Shaun’s home?”

“Shaun’s not my husband, bub. He’s too busy moving furniture for the new nursery,” Mitch mused. “Any time, anywhere. You and me. That’s my priority.”

Pat grinned, turning his head to kiss Mitch. Their kiss tasted of their fruity cocktails, and it was heaven.

“Mine too, Mitchy.”


End file.
